


Dance With Me

by JantoForever21



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoForever21/pseuds/JantoForever21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tension drains from your body and I know you feel safe. This is a prequel to Share the Moment and is also a coda fic for Something Borrowed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

The tension drains from your body and I know you feel safe. I want this moment to last forever…

But we both know it won't.

I turn my head to the sound of laughter and my gaze falls on the newly wedded couple. Jealousy instantly flows through me and yet I still don't turn away.

'You're dancing with her, aren't you,' you state. We both know it's not a question. But there's hurt in your voice - vague but still evident enough for me to notice.

Your voice concerns me. I turn to you and stare deeply into your pale blue orbs. And I find sadness there, tinged lightly with self-pity.

'I'm dancing with you. Only you,' I reply. I lower the tone of my voice, in an attempt to soothe you.

'Then why are you here when you could be with her?' you murmur. You lower your gaze and turn your head away. I know you can't bear to look in my eyes – I know you don't want to see what you think you might find there.

'Jealousy,' I admit it quietly, silently pleading that you'll understand.

'Of him?' you ask, your tongue catching on the cold of unshed tears in that endless loop of the rhetorical. You lean closer to me, but continue to avoid my eyes.

'Of both of them,' I answer.

I slowly but swiftly raise my hand to your chin. My fingers loosely cup your delicate dimple as I gently raise it to my eyes.

'Ianto,' I breathe, 'Look at me…'

You breathe a soft sigh and eventually meet my blue-grays like a salvaged puppy in a storm.

I notice more of that sadness, more of that pity, and I wish I could feel it for you. I just wish I could take it all away - but we both know that's impossible.

'We both know our relationship can't be like theirs,' I say, staring deeply into you before lowering my gaze.

Your lips are inches from mine. I can feel your steady breath softly brushing my lips as you breathe out and hear each intake of breath.

I pause for a moment, a small, slow, slight moment, before I lift my gaze from your mouth. As I look up, I catch you questioning my features, searching for the dark, nasty words that can linger on a face like mine; words that have lingered before. Dishonest. Liar. Stranger.

You seem to capitulate, and slowly find yourself flailing, drowning in the life I see when I look at you. I could die in your eyes.

I briefly hold the stare before I realize my need to comfort you, so then I close my eyes. I lean toward you.

As my lips brush yours, you shudder slightly but you show no resistance. My heart flutters when your poor emotion, and comfort of your own, into the kiss.

As I unwillingly pull away from your soft lips, I realize you are the reason I have stayed in this century, on this Earth. In this Time. I realize that you are worth it, and that I never want to let you go.

'But I can give you this,' I say, the blush of giddiness, the flood of warming, sweet contentment rushing through my veins.

And with that, I lean even closer to you; then my mouth brushes your ear and say,

'Dance with me, and let me soothe the pain.'


End file.
